


The Coffee Shop, AU

by c9nightingale



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, Inuyasha feudal fairytale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c9nightingale/pseuds/c9nightingale
Summary: From a TUMBLR prompt from Inucestlover, enjoy a RP between Inucestlover and Gayle Nightingale. The sudden rainfall forced InuYasha and Sesshomaru to seek refuge in a nearby café. Read and find out what happens
Relationships: Inuyasha/Sesshomaru
Kudos: 16





	The Coffee Shop, AU

The Coffee Shop AU

A RP from Inucestlover and GayleNightingale

from a TUMBLR prompt by Inucestlover.

Key: '_' InuYasha's thoughts;

((_)) Sesshomaru's thoughts

The sudden rainfall forces InuYasha and Sesshomaru to seek refuge in a nearby café. While inside, Sesshomaru orders a black coffee and some milk tea with cake for InuYasha. They sat inside a booth in front of the shop watching the rain hit the glass outside. After a while Sesshomaru glances at InuYasha. He is slowly drinking his tea as the cool light from outside shines on his face. It looks like a frame from a cinematic film and all Sesshomaru could hear is the light rain from outside, and his heart beating loudly.

He's had these feelings for a while now but it's becoming too hard to suppress. He leans slowly towards InuYasha—

"Hello! Sorry for the wait~ Here's the cake y'all ordered!"

InuYasha turns towards the waitress and accepts the cake slice. Then when he faces Sesshomaru again, he's frozen leaning across the table.

"Whatcha doing Sesshomaru?"

"I-I was gonna ask for a sip of your tea." Sesshomaru responds.

—#

"Umm, sure. Here." Inu shoves it to the far side of the table.

—

Sesshomaru takes a sip of the milk tea, while cursing internally. ((What was I even trying to do just then?))

"It's very sweet", Sesshomaru calmly states. "How's the cake?"

—

Inuyasha watches Sesshomaru's face. 'He's not gagging. Maybe he's ok with my hanyou germs.' Hope arises in his heart. "Sesshomaru? Want to try a bite of my cake?" He puts a bite on his fork and holds it as he pushes it halfway across the table. His heart flutters.

—

Sesshomaru stares at the fork for a moment before biting into the cake. The cake itself isn't anything worthwhile, but the act of eating something given by InuYasha made it delicious. It is then when Sesshomaru noticed a light blush spread across Inuyasha's face.

"Are you getting a fever? I told you to dry off properly before sitting down"

—

Inuyasha blushes more and dips his head forward, his bangs covering his face. Mumbling he replies, "Maybe I am a little under the weather. Could you take me home and maybe stay awhile to make sure I'm okay?"

Sesshomaru's heart skips a beat and the pounding in his chest quickens. It's the first time he's ever been invited to Inuyasha's place. Up until this point, they would merely meet up at whatever place they need to be.

"Alright, I'll go. Do you have medicine at home, or do we need to get some at a store?"

—

Inuyasha shutters with excitement. Sesshomaru is going to come to his home. HE is going to come to his home! "Umm, maybe we should stop by the pharmacy? For Tylenol?" Inuyasha blushes brighter as he thought of another item at the pharmacy he could purchase.

—

Sesshomaru begins to gather his things and stands up from the booth.

"Well the rain has stopped pouring outside for now. Let's head to the pharmacy before it starts again."

Sesshomaru then extends his hand to help InuYasha out of his seat.

—

Inuyasha takes his hand and notices it's sweaty too. He peeks out of the corner of his eye at his brother. Sesshomaru looks calm, cool and collected. 'Just my imagination. I'm just nervous and excited. Kami! He's so handsome.' Inuyasha sighs as he stands and gathers his belongings. 'Can't act too eager. Can't act too eager.' The mantra repeats as they walk through the door and out on the street.

—

The pair begins to walk aimlessly in a random direction. InuYasha has been in deep thought since they left the café. His cute fluffy ears are twitching at the outside noises. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru is praying he can't hear the beating of his heart. Whether it is on purpose or subconsciously, InuYasha hasn't let go of Sesshomaru's hand. Their hands are warm and fit perfectly interlocked with each other. Occasionally Sesshomaru rubs his thumb along the back of Inuyasha's hand.

To break the silence, Sesshomaru speaks out, "Um, InuYasha, are we going in the right direction? I don't actually know where you live."

—

Inuyasha is embarrassed. He hasn't been paying attention and raises his head to look around the street. He doesn't know where they are. Shuffling his feet, he stammers, "I guess I really don't feel well. I don't know where we are either." Embarrassed, his face turns red again. 'He's gonna think I'm an idiot. He's going to drop me at the door and bolt. I'm so stupid. Why would my beautiful, intelligent brother even want to hang around me?' "Let me ask my smart phone." He pulls out his smart phone and pings their location. Fortunately, they are two blocks from a pharmacy and just a little out of the way from his flat. Feeling a bit relieved that he isn't a lost cause, Inuyasha steps forward briskly pulling Sesshomaru with him.

—

With a tug, Sesshomaru is pulled towards the direction of the pharmacy. They quicken their pace as soon as InuYasha begins to recognize where they are. Now slightly out of breath, they both enter the store and buy the medicine they need.

The rain is beginning to drizzle again and Sesshomaru suggests, "InuYasha, do you think we should run towards your place?" Then after a moment Sesshomaru remarks, "Can you run in your condition or shall I carry you bridal style? I don't want to wait outside again."

—

Just then a truck goes by through a puddle and both men are soaked.

Inuyasha, drenched, looks to his brother. The silk shirt is stuck to his chest. Erect nipples are visible. The outline of his defined pectoralis muscles and serratus anterior capture the inu hanyou's eyes. 'If he carries me, I'll have a nosebleed.'

—

Sesshomaru is now visibly pissed, and glares at the direction of the truck. There are not enough words to describe how long he took to pick out and buy the best outfit for this date with InuYasha. ((They did that on purpose. Those fucking assholes)) It's at this point when Sesshomaru feels InuYasha squeeze his hand and point the direction of his apartment complex.

—

Inuyasha feels the air around him get heavy. His big brother has released some of his youkai. He knows he needs to do something quick. So, he gets on his tip toes and leans into Sesshomaru's chest. "Help me, Big brother," he whispers. "That's my flat over there." Then he pulls Sesshomaru across the street and up the stairs to the 2nd floor apartment.

Inuyasha knows the apartment is clean because he straightened it before their date in hopes that Sesshomaru would visit. But he doesn't remember if he put up his sex toy.

—

Before Sesshomaru knew it, he is inside Inuyasha's flat. It is a lot cleaner and larger than he imagined.

There is a small kitchen near the front entrance that has a large red fridge covered in pictures of friends and reminders. And for a moment Sesshomaru's wonders who they are.

In front of the kitchen is a bar table with three stools and further inside is the living room. There's an old brown pre-owned couch, small wooden coffee table, and a tv hanging on the wall. On top of the table, InuYasha has aligned his tv remote and gaming controller to the side. Underneath the TV is a small cabinet filled with games, movies, and other stuff.

To the left is a small hallway that Sesshomaru presumes leads to Inuyasha's room and bathroom. The door is open to his room. He wants to peek inside and see.

After finishing looking around the main area of InuYasha's apartment, Sesshomaru remembers InuYasha's fever!

"InuYasha, we need to get you out of your clothes!"

"Now?!"

—

Inuyasha has been taking advantage of Sesshomaru's distraction and is looking around for his anal stimulator. He would just die if Sesshomaru sees it. He is preparing to walk to the bathroom when he hears Sesshomaru tell him to strip. He startles and then moves forward to the bathroom. "I'll just go to the bathroom and strip out of these wet clothes. Do you think you can find a robe for me in my closet? I have two. You are welcome to wear one while your clothes dry. The washer/dryer are over there. The tea pot is on the counter and the liquor is in the cupboard above the sink."

A few moments later Inuyasha has torn the bathroom apart and can't find the sex toy anywhere. He strips off the clothes and lays them over the shower door.

'Brilliant. The toy isn't here. I'm naked and my brother is in my room. Now what?'

—

Sesshomaru takes InuYasha's offer and walks toward the bedroom.

((InuYasha went inside the bathroom in hurry, most likely because the cold clothes were freezing his skin.)) Or at least that's what he thought.

The bedroom is small and has a large queen-sized bed that takes 70% of the space inside. Next to the bed is a nightstand with a lamp and a digital alarm.

As he opens the closet door stuff begins to fall around him.

((That's where all the mess is! I was beginning to think InuYasha is cleaner than I am.))

He begins searching for the two robes that are falling off their hangers in the back of the closet.

He carefully walks around the mess on the floor and returns to the dryer. Sesshomaru puts his wet clothes inside and wraps himself in the robe.

Heading back to InuYasha's room he feels bad for disturbing the mess and starts throwing things back inside the closet. ((It is already messy inside. Why should I be the one to organize it?))

In the corner of his eye, he sees a container roll underneath the bed. Sesshomaru goes down to pull the container out and what he grabs isn't what he expected. It feels like silicone and starts vibrating the second he touches it.

Quickly retracting his hand, Sesshomaru bends down further to get a better look at what he grabbed. Pulling it forward, Sesshomaru would have never imagined InuYasha owned a prostate massager. Standing up he tries to figure out how to turn it off when he hears the bathroom door open.

—

Inuyasha peeks out the bathroom door. "Sesshomaru? Do you have a robe for me? I'm kinda cold."

—

In a panicked state, Sesshomaru finds and pushes the off button and hides the toy under a pillow.

((This is so stupid. It's like a child hiding their phone before a parent walks in to check on them during the night.))

In a slightly higher tone before coughing to fix his voice, Sesshomaru replies, "Yeah. *cough* I have your robe. Just give me a minute to walk there"

He hands the robe to InuYasha with his head turned. He couldn't bear to see Inuyasha's face because the images of InuYasha using the toy have filled his mind. He feels the blush creep onto his face. In moments like this he's grateful for his cheek markings. Most mistake his light blushes as part of the marks and he prays InuYasha does too.

"I'm gonna go wait in the living room while you get dressed"

—

'Man, I wish he would wait in my bed' Inuyasha thought, but out loud he says, "Okay. Be there in a minute."

He takes several cleansing breaths and then pulls the lightweight robe around his body and tightens the belt.

—

Walking out into his living room he notices Sesshomaru relaxing on his couch, his legs spread comfortably, and his left leg uncovered by the robe. The long pale leg looks as though it has been sculpted from fine white marble by the great Michelangelo himself. 'There is a divine being in my living room,' Inuyasha thinks. 'This is not real. I can't let myself believe it. My heart will be crushed when I realize this is a fever induced fantasy.'

"Hey Sesshomaru? Would you like some tea?"

Then Inuyasha swoons and passes out.

—

In an instant, Sesshomaru runs to InuYasha's side. His fever burns the backside of Sesshomaru's hand. Without a second thought, Sesshomaru carries his little brother to bed.

((Damnit! I'm over here thinking utter nonsense, meanwhile InuYasha's condition is worsening by the second. I need to get some cold water))

Sesshomaru dashes to the kitchen and begins opening random drawers. Once he finds a decently sized bowl, he fills it with cold water and carefully takes it to InuYasha's room. Using a small towel from the bathroom, he begins trying to lower his brother's temperature.

InuYasha's ears are flat on his head and his eyes barely open. The cold water hitting his skin causes a release of a small whimper.

Sesshomaru is then in and out of InuYasha's field of vision. Bringing and giving him a variety of different things; Medicine, soup, ice water, etc.

But all InuYasha could remember before going to a dreamless sleep is a small kiss on the forehead.

—

Inuyasha shivers from the fever. Moaning he mumbles, "I'm cold."

—

"Would you mind if I warm you up?" Sesshomaru whispers into InuYasha's ear.

The bed creaks as Sesshomaru puts his whole weight onto the frame. It takes a long time to calm his brother's temperature, but he is starting to look better.

The bed looks so inviting the more Sesshomaru moves towards InuYasha.

—

"Oooh, you feel so good and warm," Inuyasha speaks in his delirium. "How I wish you slept with me all the time. So warm..." The inuhanyou wraps his body around his big brother. Inuyasha couldn't get close enough to Sesshomaru and begins to burrow into the small space between Sesshomaru and the bed.

—

Sesshomaru wraps an arm across the smaller man's frame, pulling him closer to his body. InuYasha responds by nuzzling his face into the nape of Sesshomaru's neck.

—

Inuyasha wakes to sunbeams peeking through the curtains. He feels so warm and comfortable. He considers rolling over and pulling the blankets up to block the sun and snooze another 10 minutes when he realizes there is warm air rolling across his ear every 6-10 seconds. He stops to process this revelation. Then he touches his blanket. It feels different.

SESSHOMARU is in his bed! Hugging him! Inuyasha's heart starts racing.

—

Sesshomaru feels his pillow shift underneath his arm.

((I must have slept closer to the edge of the bed last tonight)), he sleepily wonders as he pulls the pillow closer to his chest.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

Sesshomaru feels the pounding of InuYasha's heart against his chest. It is then he recalls the events of yesterday. He opens his eyes and is greeted by InuYasha's golden eyes staring back at him.

Maybe because it is early in the morning, but Sesshomaru can't suppress his emotions and flashes the hanyou a smile.

"Good morning, InuYasha"

—

"Ahhhh Uhhh Ohhhh. Sesshomaru? What—-Why? Wow." Inuyasha is dumbstruck, embarrassed, speechless, and totally confused. He runs to the bathroom.

—

"Huh?"

((What is that all about?))

Sesshomaru hears the bathroom sink turn on as InuYasha splashes some water on his face. With a deep breath of air, Sesshomaru sits up in bed. His robe falls off one shoulder revealing his sculpted chest. With one hand he begins brushing through the knots in his hair while waiting for InuYasha.

—

Inuyasha splashes cold water on his face and stares at his reflection. Sesshomaru is going to think he is a complete idiot. He'd better go face the music. Head down he walks back into his room and starts talking. "Uhmm sorry. I'm a little confused why you are in my bed, Sesshomaru?" Just as he looks up, he sees the sculpted chest of the god lounging in his bed and he stares.

—

After a big yawn Sesshomaru speaks, "You told me that you were cold and after spending hours trying to regulate your temperature, I didn't feel comfortable leaving you here alone."

—

"Oh," Inuyasha ponders. "So, you were just watching over me? I don't remember telling you I was cold. I remember walking out into my living room and that's it. Guess I owe you something. Thank you for watching over me when I was sick. And thank you for keeping me warm and Good Morning Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha drew out the thanks so he could gaze over Sesshomaru's perfect body. 'I got to sleep with him finally, but I don't remember a thing.'

"Did you sleep okay? Do you need some more rest? I ruined our date by getting sick. I was really looking forward to spending more time with you."

'Maybe I can get him to stay in bed a little longer,' Inuyasha hoped.

"I can bring us some coffee and Danish to eat in bed," Inuyasha cringed. 'Was that too suggestive?'

—

A light blush spreads across Sesshomaru's cheeks when InuYasha calls their usual outing a date.

"Breakfast sounds nice"

InuYasha's grins as he walks to the kitchen with a skip in his step. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru decides to move his body to give InuYasha a spot to sit.

((It's a miracle InuYasha didn't fall off))

Putting his head on the other pillow, Sesshomaru feels something hard underneath.

((THE FUCKING TOY! What the hell am I gonna do? Why didn't I just throw it in the closet like everything else? Ok. Calm down Sesshomaru, we can figure this out. InuYasha is in the kitchen cooking and we have who knows how long before he comes back. Let's just throw it back in the closet underneath the pile of forgotten outfits. That way he won't discover you know about!))

Standing up Sesshomaru takes the anal stimulator 9000™️* and goes to open the closet door when he sees InuYasha at the room doorway.

*(I'm not actually sure that's an actual product but it's funny)

—

Inuyasha dashes out of the bedroom and starts brewing two cups of coffee while he prepares two Danishes he has picked up for a special occasion— This was that special occasion if there ever was a special occasion! He finds a tray and puts the cups and Danishes on it and heads back to his bedroom. He plans to set the tray down on Sesshomaru's lap and then sit down next to him after grabbing the TV remote. He had even thought to ask about watching cartoons

"Want to watch cartoons? It'll be kinda like it was when we were kids. Could be fun."

BUT all of that evaporates the second he sees the sex toy in Sesshomaru's hand.

—

"H-hi InuYasha"

*CRASH*

InuYasha drops everything. The two cups shatter as the hot coffee splatters onto InuYasha's feet. But he doesn't feel physical pain anymore.

Sesshomaru tries to defuse the situation, "Um, don't worry it's natural for everyone to masturbate! We all do it once we reach sexual maturity!"

((God dammit stop talking. Why can't I stop talking))?

It didn't help that he was gesturing with the toy still in his hand. "Hell, I even masturbate from time to ti-"

—

Inuyasha grabs the toy from Sesshomaru's hand and tosses it into the closet.

'Time for another tactic.' Inuyasha squares his shoulders.

"So that's where it was. Well, I'll just put that back in the closet, clean up this mess and, and, and we can watch cartoons."

Inuyasha is having an out of body experience. He moves like a robot, cleaning up the floor and then walking back to the kitchen with the shattered remains of his self-esteem. Sesshomaru will never think positively of him again. He bends over the kitchen sink. He feels sick to his stomach from being so embarrassed. Why would his perfect brother ever want to hang out with him again?

Sesshomaru follows Inuyasha and comes up behind him as he leans over the kitchen sink. He hugs the hanyou from behind and whispers in his ear.

—

"I'm telling the truth when I say that the toy doesn't bother me. The only reason I panicked is because...for whatever reason my brain goes stupid whenever your around. And I don't know why that happens."

Sesshomaru pulls away and looks at his hands. "My palms get sweaty and my heart pounds rapidly against my chest whenever you're near. Butterflies are also constantly in my stomach. But as unusual as this feeling gets, I still want more of you."

Sesshomaru pauses for a moment, gathering his thoughts.

"I want to see you happy and healthy, of course like any brother would. But there is a part of me that wants something greater. And it's not sexual or primal, it's something more that I don't know how to put into words! Have you ever felt that? And if so, what do you do? Cause I don't know. For the first time in years I don't know and it's terrifying."

—

Inuyasha's large round eyes sparkle as he looks deep into the amber eyes of his brother. "You mean it? This isn't a fever fantasy? You want more of me? You don't want to run away because I'm some idiot?

Inuyasha has completely turned around by now and is inches from being chest to chest with his brother. That amazing sculpted chest is right in front of him. He could touch it if he could be brave enough. He has always dreamed of kissing it and stroking his hands over the defined lines. He licks his lips to capture the drool that is preparing to escape.

His ears pick up a rapid heartbeat and his eyes get even larger.

"Your heart really is racing? For me? Pinch me."

—

Sesshomaru leans forward and kisses InuYasha, pushing him gently against the kitchen cabinets. Putting one arm around InuYasha's waist and the other behind his head, his mind is blank as his body moves on its own. He can't suppress these emotions anymore. And even more so as InuYasha melts in his arms. His lips are as soft as velvet against his lips. He wanted to make this kiss last forever.

Pulling away, Sesshomaru looks into InuYasha's eyes and asks, "Does that answer your question?"

—

"Yeh. But can you tell me again?" the inuhanyou smirks and leans in to recapture his brother's lips


End file.
